Feel
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Though it was completely formed on just an opinion, they still came to be a true couple. {DaisukexSatoshi fluff and Oneshot)


"NOOOOOO! M-CHAN! YOU PROMISED! YOU **PROMISED**!" I gag as an angel is choking me from my neck, sobbing pathetically as a demon pats her on the back, sympathizing for her.  
"It's probably because it's a one-shot my dear."  
"BUT WHY?" I cough, gagging as A continues to shake my neck around easily. D shrugs and smiles,  
"You might want to let go dearest."  
"PLEASE!" I cough, dizzy-eyes forming as A lets go of me with another sob and glomping on D, "Gag…Alright, I don't own DNAngel and this could be looked through as a mature weird…one-shot…I guess…" I shrug, not really knowing the real word to describe it.

_**Feel**_

There are many sensations throughout the entire world, but the two ways to describe both of them would be that they were feelings. Both physical and mental _feelings_. The many sensations that we witness we give an opinion to, if we were to get a cut on our knee most of us would witness the blood dripping out from the outer muscle and declare we were in pain. But there are some who just look at the cut and shrug it off. That would be called a feeling because we are giving our own opinion to think of what it might be.

Love is a feeling, so it is also an opinion. Everyone's opinion is different, no matter what. They may share the same disguise but there is at least one little detail that differs from the original plot known from the natural life. As humans absorb the meaning of things they change something of the original part, the most twisted form of an opinion would be love.

When they had first actually said they loved each other, both were very actually unsure if they were telling the truth. Did they love each other? _Did_ they feel the same passion in their hearts that could only be succumbed as love? Or was it something worse? Lust?

When they decided to experience a kiss for the first time, it was awkward and made weird feelings pass through their bodies, weirder then that of when they proclaimed their love for each other. The kisses only got better though as the odd sensation covered their bodies whole and gave in to the feeling, continuing with the kisses to give emotion to each other, letting the other know "It's okay, please know that I love you."

A date is what one would call a social outing of some come, usually that of only two people who like each other. When they had actually went out on a date, they were very unsure of what to actually do. Social outing? Where would they go, were there too many or too little choices at hand? They also both worried if the one they loved would actually like this place or if this place was actually any good to go into. There were many things that made the two pause for a long time, only holding hands as they traveled around the city to find the perfect place. Eventually the two adventured everywhere, tested everything to find the perfect place to have a fun time together.

A day out was like a date is what this one with the oddest opinion would say; they went to a park that one time. The only real difference about a day out and a date was that there were more people around. People to judge or to smile at the couple. It scared both of them, and they would only separate from each other from a good distance to not be judged as such. It wasn't until they started to feel comfortable again when the two held hands, letting the people judge them and letting their friends know that they were proud and happy to love each other so much.

Telling your friends was always a huge step; there are usually only three reactions.

They gladly accept it and offer you with praise and happiness, glad that you had finally found someone to love you for who you were.

There would be someone in the group to be sad, they wanted to take the step with you, but didn't have the courage. Poor thing (As they apologized earnestly)

Disgust, the most terrible of the reactions, terrible to see their faces as they disperse from your group, letting you know how much they hate you for engaging such a thing. But at least there was a pick-me-up from the other that was always nice.

Meeting the parents was always a very scary thing, what if their mother or father didn't like me? What if their family didn't like me at all? Of course in this case it was that of a much scarier cause, but when the father learned that He would care for the one he loved as long as his heart would care for, the father gave in (with a predatory grin though) and the mother was slightly paranoid but accepted it easily, as love is a very important thing to anybody. When it was time for the opposite he was glad to see that his own step-father accepted, though seemed disgusted by the relationship. He didn't care though, he just knew that it would give discomfort for the one he cared about, and that was never a pleasant thing to feel through.

Spending years together was unbelievable, feelings flowed up and down but they seemed to keep the same basics, though opinions changed, for better or worse was up to the couple that would give each other smiles.

A break-up is sometimes to happen in good relationships, sometimes. When the two broke up they found themselves wondering around their old places, always meeting each other by accident and each time they heard each other's voices in almost cold contempt it broke their hearts.

Depending on who the couple is, they'll eventually get back together. It took longer for this couple, as they tried to gather their true feelings. Clenched hearts in pain that made even Him break down and cry, begging for his other to come back.

Recovering from the angst was always a terrible thing, though they seemed to have made-up they're still not so sure if they still feel the same and are once again back at the awkward stage of slow touches and one-minute conversations. But when they recovered from what happened they were back to being happy, giving each other smiles and letting each other live for each other.

Moving in with each other is a large move in a relationship. But a move that is not unappreciated. He was so glad when the other moved in with him, they didn't do anything like jump each other as most couples in the recent world did, but they did sleep on one couch together a few nights, a lack of energy or because they wanted to share each other's warmth, you can decide. Moving in would also show more of your other's behavior at home, showing their sometimes disgusting habits or the little things that make them tick more then anything else.

Sex, in this current day and age, is usually admitted after at least a few years of knowing each other. Sometimes sex is waited for marriage, but these two were hesitant towards any of those decisions. Though they couldn't even if they wanted, the thought of being together like **_that_** scared both of them, both pure virgins in a scarred world.

They engaged for the first time as He asked softly to his other to accept the ring.

The first time hurt, there was no pleasure from the separated opening, just horrible pain. His other asked him to make the pain stop, begged him as tears came from his eyes. He had studied upon his and just whispered, giving his other his own tears, "I promise to do better next time, please forgive me…" The two were afraid to engage in the body language once again but they were sure they loved each other enough to wait off the raging hormones that demanded more. He waited for his other, waited for acceptance, though would sometimes engage in physical contact to help calm his hormones.

When the second time happened, it felt better, much better, though He could still see his other cry tears, there was a smile upon the other's face, crying happily for more for each push.

It only got better and better for the two and on the night of their 'marriage' they engaged once again, though switching roles quietly, staring at each other with the confused feelings that were really unknown if they actually felt the true same way.

"Satoshi…I love you." Satoshi couldn't help but smile as he helped his other, his precious, the other part of him that continued him to live throughout the world and gave him actual meaning, despite he didn't know if his other felt the same overbearing clench in his heart.

Love is just a feeling, an opinion formed on what we could only think of, most of humanity mistakes that feeling for lust and want 'love-making' but have no actual courage to sustain a long relationship because that would take time, that would take love, that would take consuming feelings that nobody wanted to really feel.

"I love you to…Daisuke…" The red-head on top of him gave him a kiss, continuing throughout the night as the actual feeling of love that they could actually believe that they felt the same for once, rings clenched on their fingers to show each other that they truly enjoyed being with each other no matter what and that they hoped to be together forever.

The night after marriage starts off a whole new feeling, a great feeling that says to the brilliant red-head "I'm proud to be Daisuke Hiwatari."

And nothing really changes, if it's true love. True there are frustrating times when arguments will take place and who's right or wrong, but eventually the argument is forgotten and one just remembers that they are lucky to even have their other in the first place.

Nothing can change anything unless we want it to change…but never would they really change how they would want to feel, how they began their pasts, even the frustrating other halves they had buried beneath them.

Love is a feeling, an opinion…

But it seems this opinion is actually a fact.

_**End**_

"...That was actually…sweet…" D elbows me with a smirk,  
"Had to go into the you-know-what talk though, didn't you?" I darkly blush, nodding a bit,  
"So?"  
"…"  
"Whoa, A-sama is stunned."  
"Hehe, well I hoped you like that!"


End file.
